Loyalty Blinds Love
by skadye
Summary: Amu is the daughter of the former king of the Hinamori kingdom.She was baninshed to America by her father and she had no clue who she was until she goes back. Will she be able to open up again or will realization make her runaway from everyone.?
1. The Heiress to the Kingdom

SkaDye: I don't own Shugo Chara!

~~~~_**Loyalty Blinds Love**_~~~~

_Sometimes the truth will make a diffrence._

*The Heiress to the Kingdom_*_

It was an early monday morning, in a hidden mansion that was a white silky color. If you took a closer look, and you were to pass it by coincidence, you would notice that it was the one and only castle of the last queen and king of japan. That is if you knew that it was the real castle, and the one that was recently attacked was just a mere copy. The former king had suspected that an attack might happen so he decided to make a tanish castle just to hold the meetings of the kingdom and the real castle was on the outskirts of the kingdom, hidden behind the greenest trees and protected by a lake that only those who the royal family trusted could pass through.

If you were anywhere neer, you would be able to hear the faint footsteps of people running around frantically throughout the palace, as they got ready for the true hiress of the kingdom to go to course, she herself had no clue that she was the heiress to said land, since she was sent by her family to live in America, where there were no rulings and such. She had come back, because she had heard about the masacre of her it pained her heart to have heard that something so cruel could've happened in her homeland.

Once she arived she had showed up to a kingdom in flames, and saw rebel soldiers killing prince Hinamori. The prince had blood coming out of his mouth and he eyed her apologeticly yet a smile adorned his lips, when his attacker got ready to attack once more. She managed to hear the prince choke out _"Amul-let" _before she turned to run away from the murder she was witnessing. She tried to tune out the screams the prince's cries of sorrow as she ran as fast as she could until she collapsed from exhaustion.

She didn't remember who had brought her to the hidden castle, but she had slept a month straight after. Only waking up, to find herself alone in a room with a royal knight, who she'd cry her heart out to. She knew she could trust him. The lad never spoke to the girl, Yet took care of her and called her princess from time to time.

Now the kingdom was being ruled by the Tsukiyomi, everything had calmed down. Small protests of those that remained loyal to the Hinamori were done yet, they didnt dare speak about Amulet's existance. They feared it'll cause their last hope to be shattered, and the king to send more soldiers to patrol at night. It was something that wasn't needed.

Beep-Beep-Beep! A green haired maid began to assend the stairs, to were the heir was sleeping soudly. As she reached the door, the knight nodded in understanding heading to his own room. The maid passed through the door to wake the sleeping princess.

=Amu's P.O.V=

"Amulet! Please wake up-Desu!" said my green haired maid. " You must get ready to go to school... or King Koizumi will be upset." she finished in a low voice. I could tell she didn't want to call koizumi a King. I know she is loyal to the Hinamori's. I'm just here because their knight, Youchi, had saved me from being murdered by Koizomi's ? I don't know?

_Amu-let Hinamori... I'm so-sorry, you shouln't have co-ome back! hide at the white Castle and you will get answers! _I held my fists to my sides, remembering prince hinamori's words. Im not a hinamori yet he called me by that name.

I got up and walked to my closet as I looked at the maid once and sighed. I didn't personally like the idea of obeying the king but i took out my clothes nevertheless."I thought it was Sunday…" I mumbled as I got up, taking out black tights and a red dress with black and white flowers designed on it. I am a maiden in waiting, i think. I was sent to America by the former king himself as a banishment as i recall,I made fists again. _I had done no act that was worthy of banishment,as I far as I can remember! I lived in the streets! I was just 5 at the time too! _I began to let tears fall as I walked to my bed. I looked at my reflection realizing that I haven't grown much, I'm short but girls are suppose to be short, no?

Oh by the way, I became the daughter of a famous clothes designer, kind of why I dont get along with anyone.I have perfect wavy light pink hair, nice legs despite my size and a good figure according to others. I often come out in magizines and am known as my full name Amulet Hina but i change my name to Amu Sakura,its my adopted fathers name. My only close friend that goes anywhere I go, is my cousin Ran Sakura, but since i started modeling, i tend to stay by myself and push people away. Don't get me wrong it gets lonely but I don't mind, it hurts less...

Anyways, I walked to my bed and put on my black Shoes and walk down stairs To be greeted by Su's great cooking, I smile a bit taking my seat. I began chugging down my food knowing it'll be the only thing I eat this whole day. Then I see the knight get up and leave, only means he was waiting to walk me to school. As I got up I see Su look at me with apologetic eyes and before my sadness shows, I cover it up looking away.

Su is my green haired maid, she usually cleans up and makes food taking time to hear me out.I guess you can say she's like a mother to me. She's my complete opposite, she makes friends, and cries freely . We're complete opposites. Did i mention she has asked if I remember anything about my mom and dad? Wierd right? Especially cause I don't recall ever meeting them and she always gives me an apologetic look as if she knew something and excuses herself as she leaves my room.

"What?" I asked her, not really wanting to hear her ask again.

"Nothing" She replied as I looked at looked down

"Liar...You want to ask. Just say it."I said as I sat back down.

"Do you know why you were sent away by the former king?"

"No." I said not wanting to say anything else as we got up and walked to the door.

"Its because he wanted to protect you." She said as I stopped by the the door and reached to the hanger to get my i looked at her with a confused look, "He cared deaply for you Amulet. I know it must be confusing but-" I scoffed at what she had said and slipped on my bag._As if. Im nothing to him but a mear disgrace to this kingdom._I thought with hatred.

"Oh really now. Don't say such wierd things Su. Why would he have bandished me then i-" I was cut off by a hand to my shoulder and as i looked back it was the knight. "What is it?" I asked him annoyed for interupting me.

"Amulet listen to her we know the truth." He said in a monotone voice and then looked at Su with a smile, "Please continue. But make it fast or she'll be late."

"Okay thank you Youchi. Well amulet to put it short your a Hinamori" I widened my eyes at that, It went through my mind as I regestered what she had said._Amulet your a Hinamori._I remained calm for a few seconds until anger filled me up and aI walked up to her to be at her level she is my age.

"Dont you dare play with me like that Su!" I said in frustration as i began to walk away but wasstopped by youchi sho handed me a picture i took it and eyed it to see why he had stopped me. In the picture was the former king smiling at a baby that he was holding. I looked closer at the baby and recognized it as i blacked out as memories of the said kings name rang through my head.

_"Don't hate me for this but i have a feeling that a disaster will strike us and by sending you away Amu, I can ensure your safety and the kingdoms future." he said as he hugged a 5 year old crying Amu in his arms and handed her over to_ _the 6 year old youchi."please be safe my daughter,you wil stay with auntie Hina and she will look after youchi make sure she makes it to the boat as quickly as possible. I'll tell her brother that his sister will be studying abroad." And with that Amu let herself cry on the boy infront of her who ignored her cies but later began comforting her._

_"It'll be okay 'll be able to see them again" Youchi assured her._

_"Thank you youchi...But Papa doesnt love me anymore I understand." she said with no emotion in her voice."my family is abandoned me and in a few minutes you will to. Lets go You-kun."And with that she had left to America..._

When I came back me and youchi were already a block away from said school and I was pushed to the ground by an elephant! Well not really, it was a group of boys and before I can talk shit, I saw youchi already grabbing the boys throat.

The said boy had a princely figure, blond hair, green gentle looking eyes, and a mesmerizing smile. Before I knew it I was being pulled up to my feet by his i noticed Youchi was about to hit him.

"Let him go, youchi." I said as I began to walk away. The boy looked shocked as he was dropped to the floor by youchi who glared at him before walking to my side.

"Sorry, I would've helped you up but your friend here held me up as you saw. "the princely boy said.

"thanks anyways but I could careless obviously…" I said examining this boy who had decided to talk.I knew i should keep distancing myself especially since I just found out I'm the rightful hire tot his kingdom.

"Well what school are you attending?" I looked at him, then at youchi who sighed in acceptance. i was glad because i wanted to clear my head at what the palace was thinking.

"I'm going to Seiyo high." Then at that they all smiled and I began to wonder if it was a good idea to even think of talking to them, so started walking ahead. Just then the guys all surrounded me and youchi, a green haired boy with glasses just looked ahead not saying a word, a dark purple haired boy walked up next to him and loked at me as if approving me, a long light purple haired boy walked next to me and gave me a gentle smile ,behind me I can feel that the boy with a hood had positioned himself there as the princely boy walked to my right. Before I managed to say anything the princely one smiled and my breath caught nd he held my shoulder and I tensed a bit, but sdisregarded it when i noticed youchi was being cautious as well.

"Don't worry we'll protect you from the tsukiyomi knights if they try to asign you to work. " At that me and youchi eyed eachother and i gulped it'd be bad if he found me, right? I looked back at the boy who had said he'd protect me as a sign for him to continue. "I'm Tadase Hotori by the way, behind you is Rhythm Fujisaki, next to you is Nadehiko Fujisaki, and in front of you are Kiseki Hotori and Kairi Sanjo." I nodded getting all that processed in my head.I swear I've heard those names before. Then i snapped out of my thoughts as he said "and your name?"

"Amu H-Sakura."I said realizing i was going to use my real name, and i looked at Youchi "and this is my Boyfriend Youchi" I looked back over at Tadase who still smiled and nodded in I knew it we were at Seiyo high.

As we walked into the school I couldn't help but feel like someone was eyeing me. I have a tendency to notice that thanks to my modeling carer back in America so I turned at the front door of the school to look back. To my surprise two boys were sitting at the fence, one had visible blue hair and his arm had a royal design on it It was a normal sweater but it had a mark on it with royalty, and the other had brunette brown hair then they looked up straight at me. The blue haired one was eyeing me with a kind of lost and bored look and his friend just looked away. I shrugged and felt someone pull and hug me and when I looked up I saw green eyes.

"Hey Amu" Tadase said in a flirty voice as I fought off a blush, "stop looking stupid and get in here." At that Youchi punched him and i saw him land on the floor with a _-thud-_ and then i looked up to Youchi who showed no emotion but a tint of annoyance and before i walked in i heard him speak after a while.

"Do you want me to walk you?" I looked him as if saying duh but instead distanced myself and said.

"Whatever, it is your duty isnt it?" I said as I smiled and we walked our way to our homeroom with some Nikaido dude…

=Ikuto's P.O.V=

"Nah foo lets ditch some other day" I said to my idiotic friend when we finally arrived at the school. We sat at the fence and I ignored him as I turned my iPod on to listen to some beats. When the song finished I look up to see a pink haired beauty looking at us. I kept my surprise hidden with a bored look but enjoyed looking at her honey colored eyes. I didn't look away like until some Blondie hugged her and saw him get socked away by a boy with white hair and took her indoors.I then bagan to look around one last time and when i didn't find anything other than that girl interesting.I close my eyes and sank into the music world.

_I havent seen that girl around this kingdom._I thought as i was listening to the music._She couldnt have just moved here either i would've known first hand I am the prince after all. She must have been hiding. But where? _The bell rang indicating the start of homeroom..._I'll figure it out.._

SkaDye: thank you please reviews :)


	2. The Princess meets the new King

SkaDye: I don't own Shugo Chara!

~~~~_**Loyalty Blinds Love**_~~~~

_Not everything remains hidden forever._

_*The Princes meets the murder of her Family*_

=Ikuto's P.O.V=

So here I am in homeroom. Currently I'm beyond bored, and annoyed._Why must i come to this so called school._I thought as I looked at Kukai and my cousin Yoru. They're chatting away but that's not why I'm annoyed. I try to drown out every other person in this room and all the other guys' glares I am really impressed at their guts though. But then I should be used to it, and so should Kukai and Yoru.

"Prince I-Ikuto-kun m-may I sit n-next to y-you?" some girl asked as I looked up. She had long purple hair tied in a ponytail and light purple eyes; I think her name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. One of the many performers in my castle. I shrugged in acceptance and she sat next to me and smiled sweetly.I of course ignored it because girls I'm also used to always fall to my feet with just being neer them or giving them a smile. Its stupid.

"NO! Ikuto-san already has let a girl sit next to him!" I heard some girls say.I sighed and looked out the window boredum evident in my eyes.

"Could it be his girlfriend?"_ foolish girls.I can have my way withanyone at the moment._i thought with a smirk.

"But I saw him yesterday with another girl?"There was no lie, But it was a new slave to go work in my castle.

"They're so HOT!" I closed my eyes and sank into my chair.

I turned to Kukai who was smiling dumbly and Yoru was just as equally smirking. In case you're wondering Kukai,Yoru and I, are the kingdom's most famous band Haunted Death Rebels. I'm the guitarist and second main singer but I'm more known as the heir to the throne, I'm the one and only Ikuto Tsukiyomi, my sister, Hoshina Utau is the main singer of the band and she'll be the heir incase something happened to me which is highly impossible, Kukai Souma plays the bass guitar and my cousin Yoru Tsukiyomi plays the drums,He is nothing to the kingdom but he still has power to control as do Utau and I. We haven't found a recording studio to hire us, Kukai said he'll look and he hasn't done anything. I don't mind since I get to spend more time with my girlfriends and also i can just hire someone by force but what fun would it be?None, exactly and also i dont have a girlfriend because its pointless since i never get that feeling that makes your heart pound faster.

"Hey, Ikuto-nya!"

"What is it Yoru?" I said looking at him and saw Kukai actually smirking.

"Kukai said that a girl caught your eyes. Is it true-nya?" I looked at the smiling Kukai and sighed taking off one of my earphones.

"No." I answered as I got up once the bell rang at that moment.

"Wait for us!" They yelled following after me.

= Amu's P.O.V. =

Homeroom was ok, I got to know Tadase more and he just dropped me off at my first class. Now I'm barely entering and I see the teacher look at me with admiration and I go up to her. I was glad the homeroom teacher was absent because I have to introduce myself.

"Hey. "

"Yes Miss? Anything I can help you with?"She said as she bowed.

"May i introduce myself to my class?" I asked as I bowed signifying that I was serious. She looked at me shocked and I handed her my attendance sheet.

"Of course going to have to." I smiled as the bell rang and i watched the class sit down chatting, I recognized Nadehiko and i felt a bit paniced as the class got silent and looked straight at me.

"who is that?She's really pretty." one guy said as i sweat dropped.

"Oh she's the new student. Introduce yourself child."

"Amu Sakura" I said with a serious voice but smiled as Nadehiko smiled at me in before i can actually walk to my seat i heard the door open to reaveal the two boys that were eyeing me and watched silently as they sat in the back row leaving the seat next to the window at that then the brown haired one looked at me and smirked and i looked at teacher who was complaining to herself and i began to walk to the empty seat until the brown haired boy leaned in and smiled with a glint in his that moment I wished Youchi was in my class.

"Wait."he said with a goofy smile on his face. I on ther other hand raised my eyebrow and faced him completely."Can you introduce yourself again?" I swear i felt my vein pop out. I really didn't want to say it before i said something I saw Nadehiko stand up and walk over to me with a gentle smile.

"Her name is Amu Sakura." Nadehiko said with a smile,but then he turned to the boys friends and cleared his throat, "excuse my manners towards you, my prince but this isn't your class, will you please go to your class?" he said as i felt everyone go tense. I looked around and felt confused._Did he just call that guy prince?_I thought before shrugging it off and began walking to the empty seat silently.

" doesn't really concern you Fujisaki but your right."the boy with blue hair said as he stood up without sparing me a glance and he left Nadehiko looked at me with a reassuring smile.

"Dont worry, he isnt in this class anyway."Nadehiko said before taking a seat.

"Kay."I heard myself replying._Great Amu , your letting people get close to you,_I scolded myself.

= Kukai's P.O.V. =

I looked at the girls retreating form. _She really is beautiful, it's as if she was built to be a model._ I blushed at that thought, and sighed. She didn't even bother talking to me, but why? Doesn't she know who I am? _Nah it can't be,_ _maybe she is with one of those boys i saw her with earlier._ I shrugged it off as I began to sit quietly in my math class with Ms. Saraya.

At that moment, I saw that boy she walked into the school with run in here and talk to Nadehiko. Usually I don't eavesdrop but I was curious so I leaned in and listened into their conversation.

"Make sure she feels welcomed ok?Oh and she'll be going home early."

"Oh man,you don't gotta remind me. I even came to her rescue. Why she got a summon to the office?"

"she needs to go home and unpack as far as you know."

"Oh alright know where she lives?"

"Thats none of your business."

"Kay where you going?." I saw the white haired boy start walking and hugged a red haired girl and he just truned back with a sly smirk on his face.

"Later." and he left.

I was confused, _no correction beyond confused_. Isn't he dating her? I looked at Nadehikos face that held a worried face towards Amu who was looking out the window not knowing what had just happened. _Why would he run off with someone other than her? she has a perfect body._ That's weird.

=Normal P.O.V=

After a while, In the office a pink haired girl was speaking with the principle.

"I know who you truely are child. Your uncle Nikaido Can still remember those honey orb eyes as if it was yesterday." The man said with a smile. The girl smiled and looked at him surprised.

"So you're not surprised?"

"That's right Amulet, your mom told me everythinng from the change to your name and about your new popularity in mom miss Hina will be home and she needs you to do the paper work for your recording studio. Don't forget she's leaving that to you."

"Yes uncle."

"The limos waiting,it'll take you straight to the castle."

"Thanks!"

"Good luck Amulet!"

The girl smiled and ran outside no one saw her as she ran to the limo since its class time. Little does she know that a certain blue haired boy saw her but didn't really get to see her hair and he shrugged as he lay down on the roofs ceiling.

"Ne, Ikuto-nya. Did you see that? Apparently there's a really rich girl coming here-nya."

"Hn."

"You think she's pretty-nya?"

"I don't know. And don't care."

"Ikuto who was that girl that caught your eye-nya?

"No one else but my girlfriend. Now. Go away Yoru."_She's an angel though._the boy thought.

"Fine-nya" At that his companion left and the blue haired idol took out a key necklace out of his shirt it was shiny and he smiled for the first time that day.

"Amu huh. What kind of girl are you? Your too rocker to hang with pretty boys" He smiled a smile that hardly anyone has seen.

= Amu's P.O.V. =

"I'm home!" I said as I entered the castle and let my bag fall to the hands of my maid Su.

"Amulet, please go change into descent clothes and then come here."

"Okay mom" I said as I ran upstairs and put on a red dress with red heels and put on light make up red lipstick and tie my hair into a bun. I walked down and in the living room a man was standing and talking to my mom who was cheerfully smiling. Then i saw him look at me with a smile that made me not trust this man, but I still smiled and greeted the man bowing respectfully.

"My Miss Hina, you have such a beautiful daughter, it's no wonder you're the top richest and most successful business around the world." The man said smiling as I smirked knowing perfectly well its true.

"You flatter me Mr. Tsukiyomi." My mom said at that I scowled, "This is my daughter and heir to my modeling business, Amulet Hina, and if she does well on this project with you she'll inherit the recording business as well" I was surprised _Why is mom telling this man her plans ?Why is the King even here_? i thought as i looked at my mom confused.

"My, you must be proud of her."

"Very," she said as she turned to me with a smile,I faked a smile and let her continue, "Amulet I'll leave this issue to you. I trust you can get everything done by this Sunday?"

"Of course mom" I smiled as she left me in the room with the man "so **_Mr. Tsukiyomi_ **what is the project about, if I may know?"

"Of course my lady." He said as he sat down and I sat across him. "Well I need a record labels help, and you're the top record label around the world so in short I want to promote my son and daughters band with your help, of course"

"I see... Have they played in festivals or anything like that? Any recordings and such?"

"They have played underground. Lots of kids demand them so they are known around this area of the kingdom."

"Very well, why don't we start of by arranging a festival to promote them? I have a band that has been world known and I think that your son and daughter can open up for them?"

"Of course. That's brilliant! I am familiar to the group I believe my daughter listens to you."

"We have their cds selling here too?" I asked surprised as he nodded "well I guess this will work" I got up to shake his hand "I'm positive the lead singer of The Guardian Devils will gladly work alongside-"

"The Haunted Death Rebels" he finished with a smirk and I smiled as he got his stuff and left. I can't wait to tell the girls and Youchi the good news. At that thought I smiled a genuine smile for once that day.

SkaDye: thank you please reviews :)


	3. Preparations and New Students

SkaDye: I don't own Shugo Chara!

~~~~_**Loyalty Blinds Love**_~~~~

_When you feel guilt for someone else's tears, __you know theres a connection._

*_Preparations and New Students *_

"_We have cds selling here too?" I asked surprised as he nodded "well i guess this will work" I got up to shake his hand "I'm positive the lead singer of the guardian devils will gladly work alongside-"_

"_The death rebels" he finished with a smirk and I smiled as he got his stuff and left. I can't wait to tell the girls and Youchi the good news. At that thought I smiled a genuine smile for once that day._

= In America=

In a mansion if you listen closely you'd hear music being played. The music sounded soft yet inspiring and with a rock tune in it.

The music then halted to a stop as a ringtone rang through the room.

"Call, Amulet- amulet calling!"

A blue haired girl picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"It's me-"

"Amu..?"

"Hai! Ha-ha you couldn't hear right the ringtone huh?"

"Nah, sorry we were practicing, what's up?"

"I have a festival for you guys on Sunday I have a flight for you to be here in Japan by Wednesday! Your departure is tomorrow Bye-bye!" and like that the phone went dead.

The said girl stayed frozen on the spot then smiled and looked at the girl on the bass and the guy playing the guitar. The girl who had heard amulets nickname had a big smile on her face as the boy just looked confused at the girl.

"Yo Miki what's with that smile?" the confused boy asked.

"Eru and Zero" she stopped in a dramatic attempt and looked at the band members.

"Just say it!" the drumming Blond haired girl said

"Fine, jeez both you and Ran are such party poopers…anyways Amulet got us a gig, so pack your things were goinng to japan!"

"WHAT!" They chorused and dashed to start packing.

=Amu's P.O.V =

That was easy enough. I thought as I looked at my phone and sighed happily and pulled out a box that was wrapped in a bandana and opened it. When I got home the maids had already unpacked my moms stuff and they left this under my bed.I only had to buy three tickets since Ran was already here. In the box though were my memories with my besties and Youchi, literally my memories with the Guardian Rebels, inside it was a picture at their first gig and we were all modeling for the picture.

Youchi was eyeing me and had his hand on my head, I was pouting, while Ran and Miki were just smiling and had thumbs up that day I was in the band and played the guitar. Now when I got older I was stuck doing so much modeling and business stuff I never got a chance to play or sing like before so I just quit but got them a record deal and me and Youchi became a couple. I just hope it stays that way. That's kind of why I can't wait to see them.

"I miss you guys" I whispered with a smile to myself. At that I got up and walked to my room and got ready for school the next day. I decided to surprise Youchi and the school and looked through my stuff.

In a box, in my bathroom, I found a purple hair dye and put some on my bangs and on the side like highlights. Since my hair was a light pink it would look nice and while I waited for the dye to set in I asked Su to start a bath. She is my age and one of my closest friends since she needs the job, I don't mind and we get to talk about boys and stuff. I don't get so lonely I just wish she can go to school with me since she's an orphan I don't mind paying for her but she insists on not going to help around the house.I'm still surprised that she knows I'm the rightful heir I'm guessing my real mom had told her.

After I had to wash my hair and I ate dinner I went to sleep getting ready for school the next day. The one thing through my brain is will they realize I'm a Hinamori no matter if I changed my name…

=Ikuto's P.O.V. =

I'm here in my step dad's office waiting for him to come back. Why you ask? Well because the asshole texted me to get home early and I had to cancel my date with the hot girl in school. I was just about to turn around and leave when I heard the door slam and see my step dad walk in with a really sly smile on his face. I looked at him suspiciously but then sat down on the chair just as he motioned me to sit.

"Where is your sister? She should be here to." He said his smile not leaving his face not one bit.

"She's listening to her favorite all time band in her room" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well then you'll have to inform her. She is in the band."

"What are you talking about old man?"

"Don't talk to your father like that. "

"You're not my dad. Your nothing but a supplier to me. What do you want the band to know?"

"Well **Ikuto. **I managed to get your band a gig as an opening band for The Guardian Devils." He said with a smirk as I just looked at him shocked. _How'd in heavens did he manage that? _i thought, They're a world famous band. I gulped as I noticed he was going to continue. "Also the gig is on Sunday. They will be performing in a festival and yes they are in Japan. You should start preparing and the festival is just to celebrate the arrival of the Hina family."

"h-how did you manage that?" I asked still astonished.

"I have my way boy" he said and dismissed me as I went to Utau's room to tell her the news. I reached her room in the big castle and knocked.

"Come in Ikuto."I heard her say as I entered.

"Utah, call the band up fast!"

"Why?"

"Because it's important"

"Okay"

As she dialed on her cell and I texted Kukai we walked to the park where we usually hang out.

Just as I arrived I saw Kukai running and making it right on time and saw Yoru sleeping on the tree we are always near. We walked to him and woke him up.

"So, what's the big news? Underground?"

"No Kukai it's a real gig and it's this Sunday." I said eyeing them carefully Utau had a confused look on her and Yoru sat up.

"On Sunday? Are you sure Ikuto-nya?" Yoru asked as I smirked.

"Oh you don't know the half of it. There will be a celebration festival for the Hina family AND were opening for the Guardian Devils."

"No Way..." they all said Utau had dreamy eyes and then after we all chatted we decided to practice.

_The next day_

=Amu's P.O.V. =

I woke up to my alarm clock, no scratch that it was my phone. I looked through my pillows until I found the vibrating annoying electronic.

"Hello..." I asked still sleepy

"Amu! The ride came sooner than expected and we transferred to your school too so wake up and open your door please."

"Miki… its 6 am…what- . . . YOUCHI!" I yelled and got up took a shower and changed.I heard youchi opening the door before i got in the bath.

Once i got out I wore tight red pants and a shirt that said _Devils daughter tease to please_ in red letters the shirt was black. I wore black vans and a black hoody, I put on light eyeliner and no lipstick I walked out of the room to find Youchi, Ran, Miki,Eru and the new member of the guardians Zero waiting for me at the front door inside the mansion. The first to look at me was Youchi and I walked up to him. He hugged me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I noticed Ran looked away but shrugged it we walked out with Zero lagging behind us.

It was the same routine only this time the band went in a car they needed their schedules so they went earlier. I walked with Zero and then I felt someone hug me. I looked up to see Tadase and I smiled.

"Hey Hina –chan." He said with a smile, "Where did you go yesterday?"

"I went home I'm new so they said it was okay to unpack" I told him I didn't really lie to him as he nodded and I noticed we were in the same circle as before.

We got to the school and I said bye to the boys as I went to the office. I saw my uncle with the band. As he handed them their schedule. I noticed we all had three classes together, 2nd wich is P.E., 4th wich is science,and 6th wich was drawing of course excluding homerrom for youchi. _Currency of my uncle_ I thought as I walked to my homeroom.

=Normal P.O.V. =

The teacher in the ninth grade class walked in late as the class settled down. He gave everyone a smile and the class had stayed quiet waiting for him to say something.

"Okay class were having 4 new students this semester"

"REALLY!"

"Yes really" he said smiling. "Now if you four please come in."

In the class, walked in three girls; the first one was a red haired girl with hazel eyes she was smiling and was wearing a pink skirt with a pink sweater and a white shirt, the other had blue hair hidden under a hat and was wearing tight pants and a blue shirt that matched her hair she had blue eyes, and a girl with blond hair walked in, but behind them Amu entered and when she walked in the boys began to drool except one who was smiling warmly at her. Then a boy walked in he had brown hair and yellow eyes.

"Good now introduce yourselves, please" he said as he left the class.

The girl with the red hair went first. "Hi! I'm Ran Diamond! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Miki Diamond." Said the blue haired one.

"Zero Kuuta, nice to be here." The boy with brown hair said.

"Any questions?" the girl named Ran chirped at that the class erupted with

"Are you single?"

"Have we seen you somewhere?"

"Can you sit next to me?"

At that Amu walked up to the center and said "You must've seen them on the first cover of The Guardian Devils Album. I'll sit in the back near the window, oh yea none of you saw me yesterday cause i didn't introduce myself but I'm Amu Sakura. And about if we're single we-"

"She's taken by me" said a boy with white hair and atheist eyes as he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her cheek before he left the class and she took her seat leaving the class silent.

_2__nd__ period_

=Ikuto's P.O.V. =

It was free time in P.E. and I was having trouble trying to sleep. Why?well other than the prince and band meeting yesterday its because the new classmates are chatting away next to me and not to mention, its **_making_** a commotion cause they are the famous Guardian Devils. I looked to my side to see them chatting away but noticed one that I haven't seen in the band before. Then I noticed it's the girl that I saw the first day of the week with the pretty boys. _The angel_. I thought as i remembered seeing her talk to the new red haired girl before class and was currently sitting next to the singer of the guardians he was telling her something, apparently it was harsh since she looked down and I saw a tear fall then she put earphones on. She didn't notice that the rest of the band had gotten up to go play. I got up to tell her the group left but stopped once I got too close. _She's singing to herself_ i thought as i noticed it was a song I knew and liked, she had her eyes closed and I sat quietly next to her as I listened intently.

"_I could forget your name,  
>I could forget your face forever,<br>I could forget about the smile you always faked,  
>The one you thought I bought, but never,<br>I could forget your lies,  
>I could forget to hide for always,<br>I could forget how desperately you tried,  
>Flattery would get you nowhere,<br>I could forget how you had tried to get the best of me,  
>You'll never forget that you never got me"<em>

At that I noticed more tears start escaping her eyes. _such a petty too, she has such a beautiful figure and voice too I want to hug her._I shook my head from those thoughts and tried to hear the song she was singing. I knew what song she was singing, it was from one of my favorite bands too. I saw her open her eyes and look at the one she was talking too, then looked away and began singing again.

_"Real nice to know that you care_  
><em>To leave me soaking wet<em>  
><em>I'm so surprised you would dare<em>  
><em>You make me want to forget<em>  
><em>I could forget your pride<em>  
><em>I could forget your wandering eyes<em>  
><em>I could forget about the way you made me feel<em>  
><em>You talk to me so condescending<em>  
><em>I could forget how you had tried to get the best of me<em>  
><em>You'll never forget that you never got me!"<em>

Once she stopped, she got up and ran out of the gym, and strangly I ran after her. Why? I don't know, I just needed too. Something pushed me too. When I arrived to where she stopped, she was in the arms of the pretty boy by how she was shivering she was crying. Not one of them noticed I saw or was there, so I walked away and just walked back.

=Amu's P.O.V. =

I was currently in Tadase's arms, crying and seeking comfort. I know it's such a baby move to do but who was I suppose to go to? My so called best friend Ran? No, never. Why? Because Youchi cheated on me with Ran, Ran my own cousin! I began trembling again remembering what had accured..

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure you won't get mad Amu?" said Ran as she looked up at Amu with teary eyes.<em>

_"of course not Ran" she said giving her a warm smile, "is there a reason to?"_

_Ran just looked at the ground as she let go of Amu's hand. "Don't smile like that at me...Please.." she said with sadness evident in her voice._

_Looking up at her in confusion Amu nodded for her to she didn't she let out an irritated sighed and told her to continue._

_"I...um.. Youchi...cheated on you..." Amu felt her heart sink but smiled not believeing what Ran had told her,but when she saw tears falling from Ran's eyes,she swallowed as she noticed Ran took a deap breath, "...and with me...I'm so sorry Amu but...I i love him...I didn't mean to hurt you..I-" Amu slapped her., before Ran could say anything she noriced Amu had a serious expression._

_Amu was already by the gym door when she decided to look back at entering she said. "Don't speak out of tone Ran, you know better than to joke around with me like that." and at that she entered trying to forget what had occured._

* * *

><p>Tadase was confurting me and when he hugged me tightly I sorta stopped crying.<p>

"Amu. He isn't worth crying for. I promise I'll always be by your side making sure no one ever hurts you again physically, or emotionally. Just please stop crying." At those words I stopped, nodded and just began to take deep breaths. "There, see your better already. Now why don't we walk home together from now on?"

"Alright" I said with a half smile.I was still hurt that youchi didn't hesitate to say it was true and then he broke up with me on the spot...He loved her more than me...

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed like a synch, I didn't really get close to the band members, other than Miki and Zero ofcourse. It was already Saturday so the announcement of my welcome celebration will be announced tomorrow. I wasn't so depressed or anything anymore, I just wanted to get it done. I spent more time with Tadase and Nadehiko in school the last three days and they walk me home. They were surprised I lived in a castle so I told them the first they were shocked but then they smiled in understanding.<p>

Right now, the maids are running frantically around the house, trying to get our food and clothes set for tomorrow. Su and Miki are in my room deciding what to do for my appearance tomorrow.

"She should dress elegantly but still have that rocker touch to it." Miki said

"You're right-desu. But she shouldn't wear a plain black dress."

"I got it" Miki got up and walked to my walk in closet. She took out a cheetah sweater along with a Ramones shirt and a black shirk and see through black tights and flats. I smirked and she said "goodbye heartbroken Amulet hello Amu the Heartbreaker." I smiled and took it examining it.

"Try it on Amu–chan then we can decide on the hair." Su said with a smile I did as ordered and went out. The girls had a look of satisfaction and I smiled along with them Su did my hair in a high ponytail and left my bangs to the side. I added a bit of makeup and red lipstick I looked at Miki and she smiled.

"Perfect" I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. "You're ready for tomorrow Amulet or should I say Hinamori." Miki and Su said...

I changed into my pajamas took off my makeup and went to bed eager for tomorrow..I was glad to have friends like them.

SkaDye: thank you please reviews :)

By the way the song she was singing is _The Best of me by The Used._


	4. The festival and goodbyes?

SkaDye: I don't own Shugo Chara!

At my viewers:

bluefire321 : thank you! I didnt think anyone had read it. XD made me happy actually. And i was looking at the story and i noticed my brother had messed with my first chapter... but i'll try to fix it to fit the story again.

WordsThatKill : thank you I'm trying the best i can and like i said before i'ma keep going even though my brother messed with it. i'ma still try to fit them together so I'll start to do some re-editting also. thanks for the reviews :)

Anyways back to the story:

~~~~_**Loyalty Blinds Love**_~~~~

_Saying goodbye hurts, But sometimes it just means there is a new begining._

*_The festival and goodbyes? *_

_I changed into my pajamas took off my makeup and went to bed eager for tomorrow..._

=Amu's P.O.V. =

It's already the start of the festival. Youchi has already made close friends to the guitarist of the death rebels. They aren't close but they're friends according to Miki. They had met up the last few days and practiced excluding Miki who rarely practiced because she knew the songs.

Right now I'm at the festival getting ready to be introduced. The crowd is so big but I don't mind I'm used to it. I'm wearing a gray spotted dress and high heels for the introduction and my hair is down the green was neatly hidden by Su. I was eating quietly as the rest were out playing games in the festival enjoying themselves. I sighed and looked at the sky._*so much for long lasting love huh…Youchi why, why did you leave my side?*_ I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice calling my nickname. And I smiled automatically recognizing the voice.

"Tadase-kun." I said as I looked at him. He was wearing green checkered shorts and a white shirt with a green design and had a black sweater on.

"Amu. Let's go enjoy the festival before they introduce you." He had said with a sincere smile,I couldn't say no. I got up and we walked around. We played all the games possible and I felt myself get more relaxed. The last game we were playing was the laser tag but before I managed to get out a hand grabbed me and dragged me deeper into the play area. I began to struggle when I began to smell alcohol and knew it came from the person who was dragging me.

"You're a good catch, young and sexy" the drunken man said in my ear as I shivered at the contact and tried my hardest to break free. I tried to scream but it was no use since he had covered my mouth the second I opened it. I began to feel hot tears go down my cheeks and wished Tadase came back in or was looking for me noticing that I haven't gone out. At that moment I felt the man try to rip my dress and began to cry more. I began to shiver as he ripped the back of my dress with a pocket knife. Somehow i was dragged inside and at that moment I kicked and hit the man where most men despise to be hit and ran for it. I managed to run a few feet away before he ran after me.

"TADASE!" I yelled as I felt the man grab me again but let go instantly. I felt someone hug me and put a sweater over me as they set me down. As I looked up, I saw the man be punched across the jaw and when he fell to the ground get kicked _his jaw brake_. Then the person who hit him turned around with a low asshole. And I recognized him immediately._Tadase._

"You okay Amu?" he asked worried. I smiled weakly fighting back the tears and got up.

"Thank you…" I said as I walked out quietly next to him and we sat at the empty part of the festival.

"You know Amu its okay to cry every once in a while. You just went through something scary. And I won't judge." Once he said that I leaned into him and started crying softly a few minutes later I fell asleep as he hugged me protectively.

=normal P.O.V. =

"_I'll always love you Amulet. Please be with me forever." a 6 year old Youchi said to a 5 year old Amulet_

"_Of course Youchi" a smiling Amu said as she lay in the grass with a smile on her face._

"Youchi-kun…"a sleeping Amu said as she held tighter to Tadase's shirt, at the movement Tadase looked at the pink hair heir known as the millionaire. "Tadase….Please… don't leave me…like he ...did" at that Tadase had a concerned look on his face but smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry, I promised you something and I'm a keep it" he said as he gently woke her up. She opened her honey eyes and blushed as she sat up and away from him.

"S-sorry Tadase-kun...Um I guess it's time for the introductions huh?" she said smiling awkwardly. Tadase just nodded, smiled a sincere smile at her and walked her back while fixing the sweater on her back. When they arrived Amu sat down and Tadase excused himself to go home early.

=Amu's P.O.V. =

I was waiting for king koizumi to finally introduce my family. I'm kind of afraid that the kingdom will recognize me. I looked down and sighed as I held on tighter onto the sweater, the weather got colder just now and I looked up and looked at the king who was smiling and had finally went up to the stage.

"It is my pleasure to introduce the Hina family!" he said as everyone cheered. "First is Mikan Hina!" my mom got up and everyone clapped again, she took the microphone and smiled at the king.

"Hello everyone" my mom said with a smile "I'm truly sorry but my husband couldn't make it, he's still on a business trip down in America." Everyone awed, "But I would gladly introduce my daughter to all of you Amulet Hina!" at that queue I got up and walked to my mom I was still wearing the sweater and I bowed politely as the crowd was stunned at my appearance. "Honey, why you don't show them your singing voice?" my mom suggested as I was about to go back to my seat, I looked at her with no emotion and before I fully went back the crowd stopped me.

"You're beautiful!"

"She's pretty!"

"Please sing us one song!"

I walked back and started thinking and I took the mic "if I'm going to sing I'm going need a guitarist please." At that I saw Youchi approach the stage with a guitar, as he passed me he smiled slightly and stopped "delusional know it right?"

"Of course, it was one of our first. I mean when… you were in the band" he replied as he asked the king for a chair to sit on.

I took a deep breath as he began to strum the guitar and play the notes the audience was intently watching. I closed my eyes and waited for the right time to start.

"_I followed my dreams,  
>even if i knew it will just end in the pits<em>_,  
>but i let it all pass by,<br>the world never understood my rules,  
>now I stand up high looking down at those fools,<br>Yet i can tell something is a miss,  
>surely you...<br>can realize this too?_

_Now that i'm walking down this path,_  
><em>with nothing not even a smile as a task,<em>  
><em>I try to hear your voice from were i stand,<em>  
><em>I break down, and turn around,<em>  
><em>without the truth,<em>  
><em>I'm living with nothing,<em>  
><em>the fogs just clearing,<em>  
><em>and i'm sure i was looking for something,<em>  
><em>Now I realized that sometimes having nothing is having it all."<em>

=Ikuto's P.O.V. =

I was watching Hina singing her heart out, she had closed her eyes. _She has such an angelic voice it's like I've heard it before_. i thought, _It's something enchanting_. I closed my eyes as well and listened to the beat her voice is so soothing.

"Ikuto, Babe. When are you going to perform so we can have some fun?" I opened my eyes and looked at my for the day girlfriend,who was pouting, I ignored her and looked back at the stage.

_"why dont you let it show?(2x)_

__without the truth,_  
><em>I'm living with nothing,<em>  
><em>the fogs just clearing,<em>  
><em>and i'm sure i was looking for something,<em>  
><em>Now I realized that sometimes having nothing is having it all<em>._

_let it show(4x)"_

She finished and I noticed she was smiling. I had to say she was sure pretty and talented. At that she looked at the crowd who cheered and she smiled and looked to where Youchi had gone, bowed in a thank you and looked back to the crowd.

"Well that was relaxing" she said "and since it already is nine why don't we have the haunted death rebels come up and perform!" at that queue I got up and kissed my girl on the cheek who left pouting. I sighed since I don't get why she wants to be with me._Duh Ikuto your the prince And a famous guitarist here._I saw my sister already on the stage and I took my guitar out from the case and went up after Yoru positioned the drums on the stage I went up alongside Kukai.

"Hey Ikuto, Doesn't that Hina girl look like we've seen her before?"

"Yea but I don't know where." I replied as I took my position

The drum started and Kukai and I waited for Utau to sing…when we began to strum the guitars.

"_I got a lot to say to you  
>Yeah, I got a lot to say<em>_  
><em>_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
>Keeping them here<br>And it makes no sense at all_  
><em>They taped over your mouth<br>Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
>You little spies<br>They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies_  
><em>Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)  
>Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone<br>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
>that never happens<br>I guess I'm dreaming again  
>Let's be more than this"<em>

I looked at the crowd and they were jumping from the beat and I looked at Amulet and saw her bobbing her head and I smirked.*_So she's a rocker huh?*_

_"If you want to play it like a game  
>Well, come on, come on, let's play<br>Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
>Than have to forget you for one whole minute<br>They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies  
>They taped over your mouth<br>Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
>You little spies<em>  
><em>Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)__  
><em>_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this now__  
><em>_Rock and roll, baby  
>Don't you know that we're all alone now?<br>I need something to sing about  
>Rock and roll, hey!<br>Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
>I need something to sing about<br>Rock and roll, hey!  
>Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?<br>Give me something to sing about__  
><em>_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>No, oh<br>Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>More than this"<em>

The crowd went wild and I looked at Amulet who had disappeared _What the fuck?wasn't she there a minute ago?_ I looked back out and after two songs Utau handed me the mic and took the guitar. "Your turn" she said. I smiled and gladly took it.

=Amu's P.O.V. =

I was impressed by the band and decided that it was time for Amulet to change to Amu. So I sneaked to the changing room where Miki was waiting for me. I changed and it took me six minutes I think by now I can tell the Death rebels were on their last song. I went outside and the guitarist was now singing and the singer was playing the guitar. He looked at me and smirked he began dancing and he winked at me.

"_Your rosy lips tease me when you speak,  
>And the way you smell just makes me freak,<br>The sound of your voice is giving me chills,  
>And the warmth of your skin gives me such a thrill<br>Your giving me willies and shivers up my spine  
>One look at you and I'm just left behind<br>Girl your an apple that is in my eye  
>Cause you're as warm as fire and as sweet as pie<br>One look at you and I don't want to be a loner  
>Girl you make me feel like a schoolboy with a boner!"<em>

He walked around the stage and he stareted a circle like those shows i escaped to in America.

"Since_ you crossed the path nothing was the same  
>Your simple chance got a bunch of my brain<br>I can't hold my lunch and your making me sweat  
>My life is in chaos since the way that we met<br>I trip over my feet  
>I walk into walls<br>My voice is always quivering  
>I'm taking the fall<br>When your not around my ozziness spare  
>But when you say my name girl I'm walking on air<br>One look at you and I don't want to be a loner _

_Girl you make me feel like a schoolboy with a boner  
>Ooi, hey, Ooi, hey<br>I'm giving up my hope  
>I'm hocking at the pawn shop<br>I should have known better  
>Should have known it be a long shot<br>I made my mistakes  
>Made them from the start<br>I should have followed my head instead of my heart"_

Igot into the circle and started dancing to the beat i was enjoying myself and them i noticed he got into the circle as well and began to dance and sing._He's behind me_ i thought as everyone began to get partners to dance with and before i walked away, cause i had noone, i was held back and when i turned the blue haired boy was behind me mic in hand and smirk in place his other hand was on my waist and again he winked.

=Ikuto's P.O.V. =

I got down to get in the circle when i noticed the pink purple haired girl get in to dance she looked like she was enjoying herself, she was wearing a Ramones shirt and a tight skirt with a black sweater and see through black tights under it, she was also wearing her hair up in a pony tail,some bangs were let dangling over her eyes but a small poof was made over to reach the had red lipstick on and light eyeliner on making her figure look more attracting in my eyes. _Its Amu_, I snapped out of it as she began to leave since people began getting in couples and my hand atomatically stopped her._What the hell? why'd I?-_I noticed she was lookeing at eme kinda wierd so i smirked and winked at her,she didn't react but it didnt matter she began dancing with me and i continued my song loving what words came next.

_"Well I got no choice  
>Got to jump in the pool<br>Got to go head first though I feel like a fool  
>Got to say what I feel<br>Got to stake my claim  
>Got to act like a nerd<br>Got to go insane  
>Got to swallow my pride<br>It's really nothing to lose  
>If there's a chance in hell then its worth all I do<br>Got to mean what I say  
>Got to say what I mean<br>Cause your the only honey who is making my scene  
>One look at you and I don't want to be a loner <em>

_Girl you make me feel like a schoolboy with a boner  
>Schoolboy with a boner" <em>

I finished the song and she left from my side in an instant and was by those girls in The gurdians. When i got back on the stage i bowed and we left the stage to make room for the guradians. The girl was sitting down on a chair eyeing Youchi wierd and when he passed me he smiled. I walked down to the empty seet by the crowd and as they played there songs the crowd went wild and i looked over at Amu who had just turned and left. I raised my eyebrow in confusion and saw her sigh she took out her phone and saw her talk into it. Just then i got a message from Yoru.

_Hey Ikuto! Youchi told me while you were still on stage _

_to tell you that he wants to introduce you to some girl_

_after the show.I left early so tell me if she meets your interest._

_oh and nice catch on the beautifull girl you managed to dance with._

_Later ill be at your pad. -Yoru_

I watied till their set was done and youchi waved me over to him.I did as told then he gave me a look and walked to the backstage. He stopped infront of Miki's changeing room and knocked. After the blue haired girl came out and sighed, she let us in.

"She's fixing her hair down."the girl said as Youchi nodded and walked over to some girl.

"Amu."he began,I looked at the girl and saw pink hair with bits of purple._The girl I was dancing with._ "Look I'm going to move to America to help the bands record deals there, I don't know when i'd be back but-"he was caught off by the girls voice.

"I know already."she said in a monotone voice. "but why do i need to know? "she raised an eyebraw at the lad, but the lad just sighed and stepped away.

"just, nevermind" he said in a regretful tone and he pointed a hand at me "Oh this is my friend Ikuto Hoshina. He's the guitarist of that band that was playing." I smirked at how he said Hoshina thats my sisters name so he automatically asumed it was my last name. "i just wanted to introduce you to him." he said as the girl turned to acknowledge my pressence. When she turned I felt nervous for a strange reason,i began to bite on my bottom lip and i nodded in greating.

"hey" she just said, and did a peace sign to me,I just remained silent and felt my stomach turn._Strange I've never felt this before._and i just raised my hand up did a quick peace sign and right away put it down.

"yo."was all that came out

"well excuse me Ikuto and Youchi. But I'ma head home now, it was nice to meet you by the way." she said as she walked away. And all those emotions i felt went away like if they were never there._Strange what the hell was that?_ I thought as i walked out with went to kick it with the boys...

SkaDye: thank you please review :)

The song that Amu sang was some lyrics i made up with my friends a day we were bored Utaus song is crushcruchcrush by Paramore and the song Ikuto sang was School boy by Mustard plug.


	5. Annoying circumstances

fiSkaDye: I don't own Shugo Chara!

At my viewers

~~~~_**Loyalty Blinds Love**_~~~~

_Sometimes you need to be forced to talk to someone just to realize that maybe you like them more than you think. _

*_Annoying circumstances__*_

…_all those emotions i felt went away like if they were never there. __Strange what the hell was that?__ I thought as i walked out with went to kick it with the boys..._

=Ikuto's P.O.V. =

It's Monday now, and I'm here in school walking around with Yoru, and a few other guys. Kukai is off playing soccer or something. I realized we had arrived at the student store and Yoru was in line waiting for his turn and I sat down on the tables by there. I closed my eyes trying to rest them. _Man I'm still tired,_ I thought as I let out a yawn and looked back at Yoru who was in line. Then my ears perked up as I heard a voice that has been in my head since yesterday's festival.

"Tch. Don't be dumb dude, I'm not interested in him." It was Amu's voice.

"Don't be silly girl it's all over your face!" I recognized that voice as I recognized that voice as Nadeshiko's.

"Shut up." I looked to my side and saw Amu. She was wearing black tight pants, her hair was let down she was wearing a green collar shirt, it was puffy from the sides and it outlined her figure perfectly. _Hm…I get to have some fun. Hopefully she talks more this time._ I smirked at the thought and waited for Yoru to reach me and I got up making the guys walk behind me with Yoru at my side. I stopped in front of Amu and waited for her to look up…She didn't so I decided to talk and tried to hide my smirk.

"Hey. Amu..." I said trying to hide my intensions. She looked at me with a bored look and then it changed to a confused look.

"Um… Yeah? " She said and I can tell she was confused. I smiled at her and got closer, I noticed she didn't flinch or blush but saw Nadeshiko did.

"What happened to that Youchi guy?" she raised her eyebrow and then went back to a bored expression and at that moment I felt my stomach turn._ Damn it! What the hell is this feeling! _I thought as I mimicked her expression and sat down on the table in front of her. I peeked at Yoru and the guys who all had questionable looks on their faces, then looked back at Amu and sighed. "Well?"

"..He moved to America remember?" she said and didn't bother to look at me after that and looked at Nadeshiko then at the other girls next to her. I eyed them and they had hearts in their eyes well except a blue haired girl, then I looked back at Amu and felt my stomach turn again. _Damn… Am I getting sick or something?_ I thought getting up ignoring the strange feeling in my chest and then went with the guys.

I looked back at Amu who had her attention on me and I smirked "I'll see you around, _Amu…"_ I said as I let her name roll off my tongue smoothly. I saw her raise a brow and nodded confused. I walked away noticing she had gone back to conversing with her friends.

=Amu's P.O.V. =

So Its nutrition and Ikuto just came up to me and asked about Youchi. At first I was confused and then when he asked for Youchi I remembered his name. _Ikuto Hoshina…_ I answered his question and when I looked at the girls they all had eyes except Miki who was eyeing the other blue haired boy in back of him and when I looked back I saw the Ikuto had a confused face then he quickly changed it to a bored face.

"I'll see you around, _Amu…_" he said and I felt a shiver go down my spine the way my name rolled off his tongue smoothly. I ignored it nodding a bit confused and went back to look at Miki who asked me something low and I whispered back at her. I noticed he decided to leave and when he left the other girls yelled my name. I looked at them weird and then I saw Nadeshiko smile and I waited for her to talk.

"Do you even know him?" she said, a smile on her face. I nodded.

"Yeah he's Ikuto why?" I said.

"He's the hottest guy here! You got to introduce us!" they all chorused.

"What? He isn't hot, and why? I don't even want to talk to him!" I said as anger boiled in me._ If only they knew who I was they wouldn't order me around. "_plus. I don't think he'll come back and talk to me anymore anyways." I said with confidence.

Oh boy was I completely wrong. Three weeks had passed and he had come by daily with his friends to try to "small talk" and it was annoying me! _Seriously, like why the hell won't he leave me alone!_ I remember once at nutrition he had come up to me and asked what my next class was and of course I answered thinking he'd leave, but noooooo! _You know what he said?_ _He actually said "Are you going to change with me if I walk you?" _I swear the nerve! I was shocked but smirked nonetheless saying why sure. But of course I ditched him when I was at the locker room.

Right now its lunch and I was heading with Miki and Nadeshiko to our table and guess whom I see there? Did you guess? That's right it's Ikuto, and he had his oh so big butt on the table and what the worst part was, is that _he was sitting where I eat!_ It made my blood boil! And he had his back turned talking to his friend who was currently next to him. I calmed down a bit, put on a cute face, silently cleared my throat and was right behind me. I took a deep breath and…

"Ikuto dear?" I asked with the sweetest voice in the world. I saw his friend turn with a smirk in place and when he turned nudging Ikuto I rolled my eyes and then saw Ikuto turn his head and smile.

"Yes _Amu_?" he said rolling my name on his tongue as usual. I made a lovely dovey face and then took a deep breath.

"Take. Your. Ass. Off. Of. My. Table. You. SCUMBAG!" I said and I saw his friend snicker as Ikuto sat there shocked. I was feeling triumph. Until I saw his lip tug up into a smirk and look at me with a weird look. I froze and swallowed and felt my breath get caught.

"Of course _Amu_ but you can say please you know?" he said as he got up and began walking away. I stayed quiet taking in what had happened. When I looked at Nadeshiko and the girls who had showed up just now they all had angry faces. I raised my eyebrow and saw Miki had gone to the student store.

"Amu, just so you know you can't kick it with us until you introduce us to Ikuto." One of the girls said. I looked at Nadeshiko who also nodded in approval.

"That's stupid guys. He's just a guy." I said as I was about to sit back down Nadeshiko grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the bench. I yanked my arm back and looked at her. "What was that Nade?"

"Sorry Amu but you're out of the group, until you introduce us that is." I was taken aback by her words. I stepped back awkwardly but then composed myself. I saw Ikuto walking with his friend and I sighed. _I just got to introduce them right? How hard can it be?_ I thought to myself walking in his direction. When I reached him I sighed and pulled on his sleeve. When he looked at me he was unemotional.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" I asked him but looked down feeling uncomfortable.

"Um... sure what is it?" He said as he fully had his attention on me.

I gulped and took a deep breath. "Can you say hi to my friends? They won't let me sit if they don't get introduced."I watched him as he smiled and a real smile not a smirk and nodded. From there we walked back and I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "Ok well, girls this is Ikuto, Ikuto this is Nadeshiko and the girls…" I said since I was sure they'd introduce themselves. And saw that they just sat there paralyzed in place.

"Hey" I heard Ikuto say after awhile and then turn to look at me, "Well Amu, I'll see you around. I see your friends are very talkative" I sighed as I recognized the sarcasm and nodded as he walked away.

=Ikuto's P.O.V. =

So a week had passed by swiftly since the day that Amu had introduced me to her friends. I only talk to her since every time I go her friends are quiet. It was Monday and I just began to walk around with the boys I had just left Amu's table and decided to keep searching for this Amulet Hinamori girl for Tsukiyomi. Apparently she's the remaining daughter of the former king and she's a threat to my father.

I really don't see how he missed her as far as I've heard the former king only had a son and I witnessed his death myself. _Wait, no I didn't. A young girl was there and I recall my knights follow her. If that girl was there with tears in her eyes she must be the young heiress and if she is she is dead, my knights confirmed it with her body a day later…_I sighed and kept looking around with Yoru. That is until I felt a tug at my shirt.

"Ikuto..." I recognized the voice as Amu's so I looked down and confirmed it. I waited to see what she'd say. "Look it's your fault for me getting kicked out of my group. So may I hang out with you? It is the least you can do, I mean." She let my shirt go and I noticed she had a straight face but with no emotion on it what so ever. I felt my stomach turn again when I smiled at her and without realizing I said of course. "Thank you Ikuto!" she replied with a big smile that made my smile grow bigger. I turned and before I began to walk I felt delicate arms hug me. I looked back confused but saw it was Amu who was smiling up at me.

"What?" I asked looking at her confused. She gave me a pout and pointed at my friends and realized what she meant. "Oh, I'll introduce you when we sit at the royal tables." I said. As we walked around she automatically wrapped her arm around me began to look around herself with a big smile. _I bet she has no clue at what I'm looking for_. I thought as a smirk appeared on my face, but then I felt her hold my hand and I felt heat rush to my face but kept it unnoticeable. _What is she doing? And why does it make me react like this?_ I questioned myself as she began to run and pull me to the royal tables. I smiled as I saw her smile and her eyes glow with eagerness as she pulled me with her.

=Amu's P.O.V. =

I got kicked out of my group just because Ikuto doesn't talk to the other girls. I'd be really upset but Ikuto let me hang out with him. I mean it is the least he can do right?

Well right now I'm actually enjoying myself looking at this schools scenery. I didn't think it'd me this big really but the scenery sure is something. I had instinctively wrapped my arm around his. _Ha-ha oh well he isn't pulling away I don't think he minds. _As we walked I remembered that Ikuto said he'd introduce me to his friends once we sit at the royal tables. I don't really want to be there but if he introduces me it's worth it. So I looked around and spotted the place I smiled and held Ikuto's hand readying myself to dash to the tables.

When we got there I looked up at him and I noticed he had a big small smile on his face and I felt my stomach turn I smiled back and sat at the tables and watch his friends sit around me and him as he looked at his friends who had a annoyed face on. I gulped and saw that one had a smile was looking at Ikuto waiting for something. _This school will sure be something. It's going to be fun I wonder how these next four years have in store for me…._

SkaDye: thank you please reviews :)


End file.
